Dilema
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Ese es el dilema de Athena: ¿o mantiene su sentido de la moral y la justicia -a pesar de los posibles apuros de seres queridos-, o acepta la oferta y traiciona sus principios al aparecer en un concierto patrocinado por la mafia?


**Dilema**

* * *

 **Summary:** Ese es el dilema de Athena: ¿o mantiene su sentido de la moral y la justicia -a pesar de los posibles apuros de seres queridos-, o acepta la oferta y traiciona sus principios al aparecer en un concierto patrocinado por la mafia?

 **Disclaimer:** KOF es de SNK.

* * *

 **Dilema**

En veces las decisiones son tan fáciles como comer o dormir.

Pero en otras ocasiones no es tan sencillo inclinarse por una opción.

Y allí es donde surge la pregunta ¿que hacer?

Y en justo en ese tipo de momentos en el que se encuentra Athena Asamiya:

Tanto el maestro Chin como Kaoru se han encontrado enfermos por un lapso de tiempo ya importante, con lo cual la j-idol se ha comprometido a correr con todos los gastos médicos de ambas personas, llegando incluso a cancelar conciertos y giras enteras con tal de estar al pendiente de su evolución respectiva.

Pero a pesar de los cuidados, aun no han presentado una mejoría significativa, además de que los fondos financieros para su cuidado ya estaban escaseando.

Y es justo en este momento donde llega una oferta que luce de ensueño:

Un concierto de una noche en South Town con absolutamente TODOS los gastos pagados, incluidos transportación, seguridad, alimentos, vestuario, escenografía... Solo tendría que hacer acto de presencia por unas tres horas para recibir un cheque equivalente a la mitad de lo que cobraría en toda una gira, obtenido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Una ganga de seguro, ¿verdad?

Pues claro que no.

Principalmente porque Athena sabe quien esta patrocinando directamente este concierto:

Geese Howard.

Y su manager la había estado presionando mucho últimamente, con tal de obtener una buena cantidad de dolares al mínimo esfuerzo, sin importar de donde provinieran estos.

Ese es el dilema de Athena: ¿o mantiene su sentido de la moral y la justicia -a pesar de los posibles apuros de seres queridos-, o acepta la oferta y traiciona sus principios al aparecer en un concierto patrocinado por la mafia?

Esta analizando las opciones, parada frente a una mesa, mirando tanto las recetas medicas de alto costo como la carta membretada de la fachada de "Howard Connection" una tras otra, sin saber exactamente que elegir.

-¿Athena?

La aludida volteo la cabeza a la izquierda, para encontrarse con un joven de cabello castaño, quien la miro solo para encontrarse con los ojos cansados de la doncella de cabello purpura.

-¿No dormiste en toda la noche?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Como están?

-Hable con los chicos. Aun duermen, pero están bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos:

-La situación es cada vez mas difícil. Me pregunto si seguiré siendo capaz de pagar sus medicamentos. Y aun no han anunciado un nuevo torneo.

-Lo se. Así podrías llamar... no se, a Hinako por ejemplo, para que sea la tercer integrante.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas a la mesa, observando la papelería dispuesta allí.

-Kensou...- habla con voz baja -¿crees que pueda tomar una buena decisión?

El chico, al ver el dejo de duda en su amiga, pone sus manos en los hombros de ella y la mira directo a los ojos:

-Athena... desde que te conozco, siempre has hecho lo correcto. Tus decisiones han sido buenas, y elijas lo que elijas, seguirás inclinandote por lo correcto. De eso no tengo duda, ya que estoy seguro que harás lo que es bueno, y de una forma u otra, saldremos de esta situación.

Y allí estaba Kensou, siempre apoyándola en los momentos difíciles, siempre a su lado, incondicionalmente, como fiel caballero con su reina...

Y allí fue donde Athena se dio cuenta.

El nunca estaría en contra de algo que ella haga, no importa el contexto, la seguiría...

...porque estaba enamorado de ella.

Ahora entendía todo lo ocurrido conforme fueron creciendo: todas esas ganas, esa emoción, ese ímpetu juvenil que desbordaba, esa timidez cuando parecía querer decirle algo...

Sin embargo ambos ya habían crecido, y el Kensou que le acababa de decir esas palabras sonaba ya como un hombre maduro: alguien a quien le podía confiar cosas muy importantes sin temor a hacer algo malo con ellas:

Ya fuera su carrera musical o su posible vida juntos como pareja.

Pero lo segundo podía esperar por ahora.

-Gracias por tu apoyo. Creo que ya se que decisión tomar.

El castaño la miro expectante:

-Voy a rechazar la invitación.

El joven se alegra sinceramente al escuchar la frase:

-Me parece genial. Supongo que debo ir a avisarle a tu manager en cuanto a...

-No, no va a ser necesario.

Ahora si Kensou estaba confundido.

-El no va a rechazar la invitación, tu lo harás. Quiero que seas mi nuevo manager.

El joven abrió los ojos de la impresión:

-¿QUE? ¿YO, TU MANAGER? ¡PERO SI NO SE NADA!

Athena se encargo de calmarlo:

-Tranquilo, se que lo harás bien. De hecho, sabes mas en lo relacionado a las giras que mi actual manager.

Aun no lucia muy convencido de poder con todo lo que implica el trabajo:

-Además, como dijiste: " elijas lo que elijas, seguirás inclinandote por lo correcto". Confió en ti tanto como confías en mi.

El contacto visual de ambos continuo durante un par de minutos, tiempo en el cual ambas partes resistieron el robarle un pequeño beso a la persona que tenían enfrente. Y justo cuando Athena estaba por perder esa batalla interna, Kensou termina el trance:

-Bien, supongo que no tengo mas opción que ejercer la función de nuevo manager de la señorita Asamiya. Y como primera función -aparte de rechazar cierto concierto- es mandar a mi cliente a que descanse.

Ante esa ultima frase, Athena hizo un puchero que en otros tiempos hubiera derribado por completo sus defensas. Sin embargo ahora se mantenía firme:

-Y sin peros.

-Esta bien-, responde la joven con un bostezo añadido al momento que toma camino para su propio cuarto.

-Athena, antes de que te vayas a dormir... te dije que romerías una buena decisión: acaba de llegar temprano una invitación para un nuevo torneo-, responde con una sonrisa, -¿quieres que le hable a Hinako?

Athena le devolvió la sonrisa:

-No te preocupes. Yo le marco mas tarde.

Y así se fue a dormir, segura de que Kensou haría una excelente labor como su manager, a la vez que se dispondría a soñar con un futuro donde podrían estar juntos y felices, primero como pareja y luego como familia...

Pero eso, seria otra historia.

Epilogo

Del otro lado del océano, la noche ya se había cernido sobre la ciudad de South Town, a la cual echaba un vistazo un tipo de cabello rubio y vestido de traje sentado en su silla giratoria especial a la vez que se disponía a desenvolver un papel de apariencia antigua y con un mensaje aun no cifrado.

Intenta leer lo que dicen esos pergaminos, pero el mensaje es bastante confuso por decir lo menos, resultando aburrido para al hombre, que desiste de continuar con la interpretación.

Escucha como se abre lentamente la puerta y se vuelve a cerrar, haciendo que gire su asiento para encontrar a un sujeto con un paliacate en su cabeza y lo que luce a lo lejos como una vara a la mano haciéndole una reverencia:

-Señor Geese, ya obtuvimos la respuesta en cuanto al concierto.

El aludido le hace la seña de que continúe, así que Billy vuelve a tomar la palabra:

-Negativo. Fue rechazada la oferta.

Geese se pone en un modo pensativo, para posteriormente esbozar una sonrisa maligna al momento que observa la invitación al nuevo torneo que también acaba de llegar.

Tal vez no pudo usar un concierto de Athena Asamiya para que fuera un distractor social y así poder dar un golpe de autoridad grande entre mafias.

Pero había muchas otras formas.

-Ja, esa niña no es tan ingenua como creímos-, dice Geese reclinándose en su silla especial y subiendo los pies a este.

-Entonces, ¿nos encargamos de ella?-, pregunta Billy,

El jefe de la mafia de South Town lo piensa un momento, analizando las posibles acciones y reacciones.

-No, no es el tiempo... aun...

El ingles se quedo mirando a su jefe, esperando una instrucción.

-Billy... te tengo una misión: busca a Yamazaki, dile que tengo un trabajo especial-, en eso voltea la vista a la invitación al torneo, lo que hace que el británico entienda a lo que se refiere, -ofrecele lo que quiera, sin restricciones.

-¿Esta seguro de eso, señor Geese?

-¿Acaso parece que dudo?

-No, por supuesto que no... Con su permiso, señor.

Y con eso Billy procede a salir de manera algo apresurada de la oficina para emprender esa complicada tarea, con una extraña sensación de que lo que en un tiempo fue un sueño, se convertía poco a poco en una pesadilla...

Por su parte, Geese vuelve a seguir analizando los pergaminos teniendo como telón de fondo una siniestra y oscura noche de luna nueva en South Town:

-Muy pronto... todo sera mio.

 **FIN**

 **En fin, espero que les guste esto, estoy empezando a ver un poco mas en fics entre temas con personajes que probablemente nunca nos imaginariamos tratando el mismo tema, y aqui estan los primeros dos: Athena Asamiya y Geese Howard.**

 **Y aunque a ciertos puristas no les guste, dejen les recuerdo que lo que se escribe es la percepción que uno tiene de un personaje, por mas dura e incorrecta que muchas veces esto sea. ¿O acaso esperan ver a Iori como el Dalai Lama, a Andy ligando con cuanta mujer se atraviese o a Kula adorando el fuego? Claro que no. Asi que si no te gusta leer lo que subo -sabes de quien hablo- date media vuelta, no te tengo aquí, este no es TU fandom, es de todos, aunque lo que pongan no sea lo tradicional y/o canon. Por eso esto es FanFiction.**

 **Y a los que si les guste mi percepcion algo retorcida y loca de los personajes y como los escribo, espero sus reviews. Saludos**


End file.
